The present invention relates generally to a method for getting access to web sites via the Internet by a group of users.
It is known that users can retrieve information from World Wide Web sites (or web sites) via the Internet. The basic current model for retrieving information from web sites is a user initiated information searching. A user uses web browser software to request a web page from a web server software to locate the information relating to that web page. Very much like finding desired Internet bulletin boards, the person seeking information actively searches for it. One of the unique features of this model is the notion of "hyper-text," or links, embedded in web pages that have been retrieved. This feature enables the person in search for information to "navigate" from one web page to another. The tremendous popularity of World Wide Web sites and Internet attests to the effectiveness of this model.
However, with the current model, users at different user terminals are not able to exchange the information retrieved from web sites with each other via the Internet while they are individually surfing through the web sites.
Therefore, there is a need for a method by which a group of user terminals can exchange the information retrieved from web sites with each other while they are individually surfing through the web sites.
The present invention meets this need.